Swiss Green
by sithmarauder
Summary: He tried so hard to pretend that nothing had changed.  To pretend that he had not seen what he knew he had saw.  Prussia/Austria, one-sided Switzerland/Austria.


**Title: Swiss Green  
****Author: sithmarauder  
Pairing(s): Prussia/Austria, with one-sided Switzerland/Austria, and hinted France/England.****  
Disclaimer: )':****Beta: Eeh… nope.  
Mind Prompt: It's… weird. I seem to be a fan of this one-sided angst crap. I have no excuse or explanation for it. I guess I just like writing it.**

Honestly, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote and completed for the Hetalia fandom, and I had completely forgotten it until recently, when I was colour-coding all my folders and organizing all my pictures and documents. I found myself reopening old Word documents, and I found this. I wasn't sure about posting it, but I figured I might as well; someone else might like it, even if I'm not as fond. It's almost something to keep you guys occupied while I sort out and decide on the direction I want to take with _Divided We're Falling._  
Enjoy then, _mes petites _(:

-x-

"Roddy!"

Switzerland immediately halted as he heard the call, his shoulders tensing as he turned to the source of the sound. He was partially hidden in the shadows of the red brick building he had been walking along, and he supposed the tree growing nearby had some effect, but he wasn't paying attention to the tree right now.

Because Prussia was kissing Austria.

The scarlet-eyed nation had pressed the dark-haired man up against one of the trees, and Switzerland felt his breath catch as he took in the disheveled appearance of the man that prided himself on his etiquette and poise. Austria's face was flushed, his breath coming in quick pants that Switzerland could see from his accidental vantage point, and Prussia was kissing down his neck, slowly releasing the cravat his often wore, and in doing so revealing tantalizing glimpses of—

Switzerland shook his head, looking away. Why… this wasn't a surprise; all the nations knew that Prussia and Austria were, umm… 'together.' After all, Prussia wasn't known for his subtlety, and flouncing into the meeting room with a triumphant smirk, followed by an obviously pained-looking Austria with a limp, was sort of a dead giveaway

Switzerland, however, had been surprised by the amount of negative emotion he had felt rushing towards the Prussian—more so than usual, and enough to make the blonde nation blink and avoid eye contact with the both of them for the rest of the day.

He had caught them kissing before. He had taken Liechtenstein to the supermarket when he had run into them, in a situation much like this one: Austria pressed up against one of the shelves, his mouth being devoured by the Prussian, who had one hand tangled in his shirt and the other resting on the pianist's right thigh. He had quickly covered Liechenstein's eyes and shouted at them for "indecent public acts." Roderich—Austria, Switzerland corrected himself; he had no right to call the other by his name anymore—had had the decency to look ashamed as Prussia let go of him, giving him a fierce scowl and looking like he was about to protest.

However, Austria had leaned up, resting one of his hands on the silver-haired man's hip before whispering something lowly into his ear.

Switzerland blinked rapidly as he saw the previously hostile nation relax, and he was even more shocked when Prussia's eyes seemed to glaze over before sharpening with lust and… something else. Something that, Switzerland realized, he didn't want to think about let alone put a name to it.

And as he watched them leave, Prussia's arm slung low and comfortably around Austria's slim waist, an ugly feeling welled up inside of the neutral country, something that made him want to pull out one of his guns and shoot the offending man in the back. He pushed it down, muttering something under his breath before turning and walking away, Liechtenstein following behind him.

"Big brother?" She asked quietly.

"What?" It came out harsher than he would have liked, and he winced. "What?" He repeated.

"What was Mr. Austria doing with Mr. Prussia?"

Switzerland's scowl became murderous, and he was glad the young girl couldn't see it. He didn't answer, instead choosing to brood for the rest of the walk home, and clean his guns for the rest of the afternoon.

Letting out a small exclamation of surprise in the form of a gasp, Switzerland turned back to Prussia and Austria, only to wish he hadn't. Prussia's hand had moved up, sliding under Austria's crisp white shirt, which had been untucked, his coat jacket opened. Austria was looking even more flushed than before, and Switzerland could hear the keening moans coming from his throat, which had been tilted back to allow Prussia better access.

And as Switzerland watched the two nations, his face set into a mask of disapproval, a familiar-yet-foreign feeling washed over him, causing him to exhale loudly and lean against the building for support.

Jealously. He was jealous. He felt like a freaking voyeur, and he was jealous.

Austria let out another moan, accompanied by a possessive growl from Prussia as the taller man bit down on the brown-haired nation's collarbone. But it wasn't that that made the green-eyed man's heart seize up and his fists clench dangerously.

It was the soft look of pure love that was visible in both their eyes.

Switzerland left.

-x-

He tried so hard to pretend that nothing had changed. To pretend that he had not seen what he knew he had just saw.

It wasn't even the display itself that rankled him (after all, one saw _much _worse when dealing with the likes of _France _and _England, _who wasn't _nearly _the gentleman he prided himself on being) but the fact that he realized he had lost something he hadn't even known he'd wanted, to be terribly cliché.

Perhaps it was out of character, but—

"_Bonjour, Switzerland!" _Switzerland turned, his arms crossing as he scowled at the approaching figure. France was running up to him, looking out of breath.

"What do you want?" Switzerland snapped, eyeing the country warily. France was smiling disarmingly at him, and it was enough to cause the shorter nation to take a step back.

"I was wondering, _Switzerland, _if you 'ad perhaps seen—"

"Switzerland." Switzerland stilled as Austria walked over, looking as prim and neat as usual, like Switzerland had not seen him being ravaged against a tree the day before.

Still, he did not miss the slight limp to the aristocrat's otherwise smooth walk, and it made his eyes narrow.

"Injure yourself, Austria?" Switzerland ground out. Austria cast him an exasperated look, but Switzerland didn't miss the faint blush that had adorned his cheeks.

"Ah! Roderich! Just the man I was looking for," France cooed. Austria inclined his head, saying nothing but not straying from Switzerland's side. The blonde nation himself was looking anywhere but at his once-ally. "I was wondering,_ L'Autriche_, if you would be so kind as to—"

"Back off, Francis, this one's mine!" A furious voice suddenly said. France sighed, but he didn't look too put-off. Switzerland had rounded when he heard Prussia's voice, and he had scowled darkly when the silver-haired man put his arm around Austria's waist again in a gesture of possessiveness.

"Even I am not so underhanded as to try anything with _Roderich_, Gilbert," France spoke calmingly. "I am the country of _amour_, after all; I know love when I see it. I was merely going to ask him if he's seen _mon Angleterre._"

Austria was blushing now, and Prussia was grinning, past anger forgotten.

"Another time then, _L'Autriche_; I sense you will be very busy in the near future. But if you would be so kind as to tell me where _mon petite lapin _is hiding, I would be eternally grateful."

Switzerland wondered how long it would take him to grind his teeth into dust. "He's hiding in the broom closet," the blonde answered for them impatiently, referring to England. He could see Austria meekly pushing Prussia away out of the corner of his eye, protesting that they "Mustn't do such things in public!", but Prussia looked undeterred.

"Where would you prefer to do them then, _Roddy_?"

"G-Gilbert!"

Switzerland turned on his heels and left, ignoring his former friend's calls for him to stop.

-x-

He has seen them multiple times since then, but he doesn't stay nowadays. He leaves as quickly as he appears, and no one's the wiser.

_He tried so hard to pretend that nothing had changed._

And yet, in his world, everything had.


End file.
